Foreign Windows
by Gennai's Apprentice
Summary: A comedy that really isn't. They say that a person's eyes are the windows through which you can see their soul. Davis & TK learn more about the other in the most awkward of ways... By looking through the other's eyes. [Currently being Rewritten]
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Wouldn't it be great if I did?

.

Foreign Windows  
Part 1

by: Gennai's Apprentice

.

It was raining. Hard. It was another dull day at school. TK was playing with what was left of his food, a little baby tomato. The lunch area was still half-full. Normally, he'd be sitting with Kari or Davis, but Kari was sick and at home while Davis was "trying" to play basketball. TK had tried to give him a couple pointers on shooting, but Davis insisted that he would do it his own way. Cody was on a field trip, and Yolei was in New York on vacation. As for Ken, he still lived and went to school on the other side of town.

"Ahhh," Patamon sighed as he rolled onto his back, just finishing a carton of milk. Lightning flashed outside the window. He normally liked rainy days, but this storm was getting on his nerves. As he listened to the rain patter down on the nearby windows, his D-Terminal began beeping. TK took it into his hands and opened it up. Patamon rolled back onto his feet and flapped his way to the top of TK's head to read the message.

In minutes, TK had left the lunchroom in a run, on his way to the school computer lab with Patamon in tow.

"Hey TK," Patamon said, "Do you think Elecmon and the other Baby Digimon will be alright?"

"I hope so."

As he neared the lab, he saw Davis coming in from the other end of the hallway. In his arms was a sleeping DemiVeemon.

"Hey TJ, who's WaruMonzaemon?" Davis asked as TK was opening the door. TK simply looked back in Davis' direction, a frown creasing his face.

Even though the threat of MaloMyotismon was, long past, trouble-making Digimon still wandered around the Digiworld. Some chose to be semi-good, while others continued their mischievous behavior. Izzy explained that even though the ultimate darkness was destroyed, Virus Digimon like Ogremon or WaruMonzaemon had no direct relation to the lord of the undead. They were more like bullies in a school. Not something that had to be destroyed just put in their place.

The two entered the computer lab, Davis turning on the lights and TK turning on a computer, "Last time we met a WaruMonzaemon, he used Numemon as slave labor to power MachineDramon's city. Last we heard, he was blasted away by MachineDramon himself."

"So what's he doin' back?" As he said that, the little blue Digimon in his arms began to squirm. Slowly, it faced up to his partner and opened its large eyes.

"Hey Davish," DemiVeemon said groggily, "what's going on?"

"Nothin'," Davis replied, placing the small In-Training Digimon on the floor, "we're just gonna go and smash another trouble maker." He slammed his fist into an open hand to emphasize the smashing part.

"You do know," TK began with a knowing smirk on his face, "that WaruMonzaemon is an Ultimate, right?"

Right on cue, lightning crashed out of the sky surprisingly close to the school. Patamon gave a startled jump as he fell off the desk he was perched on. TK lost his smirk as quickly as Patamon's shaky recovery off the ground. A little uneasy by the loud thunder, he helped his orange friend off the floor and next to DemiVeemon. By now, the computer was on and ready to go.

"Hey Davis, I don't think we should go through here," TK cautioned. "It's dangerous to use electronics with lightning striking that close."

Davis shook his head in disagreement, "Dude, those baby Digimon are almost defenseless! We can't waste anymore time, man."

TK grudgingly nodded in agreement and set to work on finding a sector near Primary Village.

"Ready yet, TP?"

"I'm not toilet paper... And yes," he replied after a couple more keystrokes, "we're ready."

Davis flashed him a smile, and then held out his D3 to the monitor. "Alright then... Digiport Open!"

The gate opened pulling Davis and DemiVeemon through. TK also held out his D3 allowing the gate to pull him in as well. As soon as he was fully into the portal, lightning struck the school building causing a massive discharge detonating several monitors and computers including the one they were using.

...........

Davis opened his eyes. He felt really achy, some of his muscles even hurt. That's never happened before... Davis thought to himself. While they were in the lab, they hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights. The bright light from the sun caused him to close his eyes again.

"Veemon? Where are you?" he said as he slowly sat up. He thought it strange that TK would be calling out for Veemon too. Well, it sounded like TK anyways. He shielded his eyes from the glare as he opened them slowly. Next to him lay TK's hat. He picked up and looked around for TK to give it back to him. Even though he still made fun of TK, they had gotten to be good friends. "Davis," a voice said from behind him... A voice that sounded strangely like his own, "I think we have a problem." Turning around, his eyes grew wider and wider. He saw himself.

...........

Kari lay sprawled in her bottom bunk. The soft patter of rain comforted her. Gatomon was sleeping nearby, just finishing her meal. She pulled herself to the edge and watched as the Digimon slept peacefully. Gatomon had never slept peacefully in a long time, but now with Myotismon finally destroyed, it seems like their fighting days were finally over. Then her D-Terminal began beeping. She thought about just letting it be and just going back to sleep, but then she realized that her friends knew she was sick, they wouldn't have called her unless there was some good reason.

She got up and stepped around Gatomon. Picking up the machine, she opened it and checked her mail. Just as she thought, there was trouble. At first, she didn't know what to do, but then she checked herself and knew what her brother would do. She knew he would do everything and anything he could do to help his friends in Primary Village. She turned on her computer and turned to Gatomon.

"Gatomon, wake up, there's trouble," she said as she prodded the kitty. Although she found her Digimon to be very sweet and cute, it was a completely different story when someone tried to wake her up. It had to be done a certain way. Last time Tai tried to wake Gatomon up, she had shredded his pants in seconds.

"Huh? Why are all the plump little mice running?" Gatomon replied, rolling over onto her back, her paws stretched out above her. Kari smiled, if this were any other occasion, she would've gotten her camera and taken a couple pictures. Unfortunately, there was no time. She didn't even bother to change out of her pajamas.

"Gatomon, wake up! It's me, Kari."

"Oh, Kari," Gatomon said softly, stretching before slowly getting to her feet. "And I was having such a nice dream."

"Sorry, but there's trouble. We gotta go."

She selected Primary Village as her destination and held the Digivice to the screen. The last thing she heard was the soft, constant pattering of rain on her window.

...........

"How the heck did this HAPPEN?!" Davis in TK's body started yelling.

TK in Davis' body shrugged his arms. "I don't know, maybe it was the storm..."

(A/N: When I refer to Davis here on out, I mean TK in Davis' body and vice-versa)

TK began pacing quickly. After a couple minutes, he stopped abruptly. "Where's Veemon?" he asked. It was only then when he noticed that Davis was holding an egg with colorful polka dots. It almost looked like an Easter egg.

"He's right here," Davis said, "he turned back into a Digiegg just like Patamon." He pointed at the egg next to TK. It was a white egg with several orange stripes. He picked it up and traded eggs with Davis.

The two boys just stood there in silence, each looking at what was once their Digimon. Davis looked at the striped egg sadly. TK looked over to the other boy and saw tears well up his eyes. "I've only lost Patamon once before... Against Devimon." There was an awkward moment of silence. TK wasn't used to not having the sound of Veemon's voice annoying him. Davis turned his eyes up to TK, "So what do we do now?"

TK also looked at his speckled egg, wondering if Veemon was all right. "I don't know, but we still gotta do something about WaruMonzaemon."

Just then, Davis' egg began to hatch. The shell fell away to reveal Poyomon.

"Poyo? Poy poy poyo?" the little Digimon asked. Davis held him close, but the little white blob popped out of his arms and went to TK. It looked up and asked again, "Poyo?"

TK just looked at the Digimon, unsure of what to do. Davis was about to pick him up, but stopped. Poyomon looked up at TK and started blowing bubbles at him.

"Go ahead," Davis said, "pick him up."

TK set Veemon's egg down and picked up Poyomon. Poyomon just blew some more bubbles out. It scrunched its little eyes trying to figure out what was going on. It turned back in Davis' direction and jumped a couple times in TK's hand. TK handed Poyomon back to Davis. This time Poyomon snuggled against Davis' chest, going to sleep.

Davis looked at his Digimon and smiled. "It looks like they can still sense who their partner really is, no matter which body they may be in. It reminds me of the time when a Datamon had cloned Sora and Biyomon still knew in her heart who the real Sora was."

"Well, that's good to know, BJ, but mine hasn't hatched yet and yours is only a Baby." Davis shook his head in frustration, "We can't fight an Ultimate like this."

"You're right. We'll just have to depend on our friends to take care of business."

..........

"Where's DAVIS?!" Ken yelled as Stingmon just barely dodged another of WaruMonzaemon's attacks.

"I don't know!! Why can't I just have a little vacation for once?!" Yolei shouted back, stamping her feet on the ground.

"Don't worry Yolei," Aquilamon said, "we'll beat him in no time."

"Ha!" WaruMonzaemon said, "That's a joke if I ever heard one! There's no way you guys are gonna stop me!"

"Yeah, well we're still going to try! Spiking Strike!"

A purple energy blade emerged from Stingmon's knuckle. Diving down from the air, he jammed it into the giant teddy bear's chest. WaruMonzaemon stumbled backwards a bit, but immediately recovered. "Bear Claw!" he yelled as he slammed his giant claws into Stingmon's side, sending him crashing into a tower of massive toy blocks.

Aquilamon flew in circles overhead, watching as the evil bear sent his friend flying away. The bird Digimon used that moment to attack the enemy from behind. "Grand Horn!" he yelled as he rammed his glowing horns into WaruMonzaemon's back.

"Argh!" the bad Digimon yelled as he slid across the floor and bounced to a stop. Aquilamon was ready for another strike when WaruMonzaemon's chest opened up to reveal a deep darkness. "Heart Break Attack!" he yelled as black hearts flew out striking the large red bird repeatedly. Aquilamon went into a spiral, pulling up at the last minute to slam his head into a tree full of baby toys.

WaruMonzaemon laughed at his fallen foe as children's toys fell on the dazed bird's head. "Now, to finish what I came here to do!" he said, pointing to a little red schoolhouse where the baby Digimon were hiding.

"No! Don't you dare hurt those defenseless Digimon!" Ken shouted, blocking the Digimon's path.

"Watch out, Ken!" Yolei cried as more black hearts spewed out from the bear's dark innards.

"Lightning Paw!" a voice yelled out, a white streak disrupting the attack.

From behind one of the towers of the massive toy blocks, stepped out a smiling Kari.

"Alright Gatomon cough, time to bring this guy down sniffle!" Kari hoarsely shouted.

Yolei immediately ran to Kari's side and held her up so she wouldn't stumble. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were sick!"

"I'm alright. Besides, I thought you guys might need the help," she said softly.

"Kari'll be okay," Gatomon said from beside Ken, "she's as tough as a scratching post!"

Yolei looked over to her partner to see him already recovered and ready to fight again. "All right then, let's GET THIS GUY!" Yolei said as she raised her D3 into the air as Kari weakly did the same.

"AQUILAMON..."

"GATOMON..."

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON!"

The fused Digimon used its agility and speed to run up to the foe and land a hard blow to the black teddy bear's head, laying him out. Right when Silphymon was about to land another one on its face, he pulled himself from under with amazing agility, jumped to his feet, and smashed her down into the squishy ground before she had any time to react.

Yolei watched in horror as the Digimon bounced a couple of times before fore coming to a stop. "Silphymon, you gotta get up!" she shouted to the fused warrior.

With much effort, Silphymon pushed herself off of the ground. The stunned Digimon looked around. Stingmon had already recovered and was helping Ken and Elecmon with the Baby Digimon. Yolei looked to her with worry and anger in her eyes. Kari was trying hard to look strong. She couldn't let everyone down. She had to do her part and take this loser down.

"Silphymon! Are you alright?" Stingmon called out.

"Yes! Now let's get this creep!" Using the ground like a trampoline, she jumped up, gaining height with each bounce.

At the height of her fourth bounce, she was high enough to have an aerial advantage. WaruMonzaemon's eyes widened as a ball of pure energy began to build in the Digimon's hands. "Static Force!" she yelled as a reddish ball of energy was propelled.

"Heart Break Attack!" he replied, firing black hearts, canceling out both of their attacks with a bright flash of light. The resulting explosion stunned the bear and momentarily blinded him.

"Stingmon," Ken yelled to his Digimon partner, "attack him now!"

"Right, Ken," Stingmon said simply, maneuvering himself around the debris of fallen trees and towers that had resulted from the battle. While WaruMonzaemon rubbed his eyes, he was struck from behind, "Spiking Strike!" by Stingmon, throwing him forward.

Yolei breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, there was hope of beating this monster. Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned around and saw Cody and Armadillomon.

"Sorry we're late," Cody said with a bow, "we couldn't find a nearby computer we could use."

"It's alright," Yolei said nodding her head to Cody, "better late than never is what I always say!"

Cody turned to his partner, "Alright Armadillomon, time to finish this."

WaruMonzaemon noticed the newcomer and knew that he was beat. Stingmon was already on top of him, ready to land another blow with his energy blade and Silphymon was not too far away, charging up another blast. There was only one option left for him. From his facedown position, he whipped his arm around, flipping himself over and smashing it into Stingmon, knocking him down. He then turned to Silphymon and with a single desperate pounce. Landing in front of her and gave her a good roundhouse kick to the head, sending Silphymon spinning to the ground once more.

The evil bear looked over to the two girls and Cody, "Looks like it's time for me to get outta here!" He threw his tattered red cape over his head, allowing it to land over him. As the cape fell, it didn't stop over WaruMonzaemon's head, but instead continued its descent to the floor. Cody picked up the cape and looked underneath, but found no one there. As soon as he let go, the cape dissolved into data bits.

.....

After the Digimon had de-Digivolved, the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon joined Ken and Wormmon near what was left of the schoolhouse. A whole wall section was blown away and a couple desks were missing from the rear, but the rest was still intact albeit a bit messy. Elecmon, trailed by a couple bouncing Baby Digimon, approached from a hatch in the ground.

"Hey there, thanks for all your help! You guys are real life savers!"

Ken was leaning against the blackboard while Yolei was sitting on top of the teacher's desk. Kari was sitting in a desk in the front row and Cody was standing next to her. All of them smiled, especially their Digimon partners beside them. Some of the little Digimon bounced over to Kari and hoped on to the desktop. She was about to give one a hug when she was hit with another bout of coughs.

Yolei looked over to her friend with concern, "Well, we gotta get Kari back home before she gets worse."

"Right," Ken nodded.

"Hey wait," Elecmon interjected, "Where's TK and Davis? I really miss seeing TK, and the kids really want to play soccer with Davis again. Are they around?"

"That's right, where are they?" Cody asked Ken.

"I don't know," Ken replied shrugging his shoulders, "they never showed up. I thought they'd be the first ones here."

"Yeah, it's just like Davis to not come around when we need him," Yolei said with a scowl.

"But it's not like TK," Kari said from the desk. "Something must've happened."

Gatomon looked up to Kari and tugged on her arm, "We've got to get you home before your flu gets worse."

"Don't worry, Kari," Cody said, "we'll go and find them immediately."

"Are you sure you won't need our help?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Yolei replied, "Besides, it wouldn't really work if you needed just as much help as them..."

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said, "A little kinder maybe..."

Kari stood up, "No, she's right, I'll just be a burden. Come on Gatomon, it's time we went home."

The friends and Elecmon escorted Kari back to the TV portal. In moments, Kari was back home.

"Time to get outta here," Yolei said. Everyone nodded.

Elecmon got up on his hind legs and shook Ken's hand, "Well, sorry to see you guys go, but come and visit us more often, alright?"

Ken returned the handshake and nodded. Now to solve the mystery of TK and Davis.

...........

TK was quiet as they approached the village. The entrance wasn't far. They had originally intended to arrive immediately at Primary Village, but whatever happened to them threw them off course as well. It had taken a while to get there, but after passing by a familiar waterfall and railroad crossing, Davis had directed them in the right direction. TK looked over to Davis who was also pondering their plight. TK looked at down at 'his body', then at Davis. It was odd to see himself from a third-person view, almost scary. But he was the holder of the Egg of Courage, he must not show fear.

"C'mon, Davis," Davis said to TK, "let's hurry up, they might need our help."

"Yeah and what are we going to do... Bubble them to death?!" TK said.

Davis just looked at him. He had a point. They were in no position to fight. They might even be a distraction to the others. Nevertheless, they had to do something. Just as Davis was going to ask TK if he had any other ideas, Ken, Yolei, and Cody came out of the entrance with their Digimon in tow.

"Hey guys! Where were you? Why didn't you come sooner? Did you know that WaruMonzaemon almost got us..."

"Geez Yolei! You ask too many questions!"

Yolei glared at Davis, but then realized that it was TK's voice. She turned to TK in bewilderment and in fact, saw a look of smugness that she thought only Davis could show.

"What's going on?" she asked dumbfounded.

"What do you think, GENIUS?!" TK retorted.

Yolei immediately recovered after that insult and got into the fighting stance she normally reserved for Davis. TK was normally a gentleman, but right now, he was being a big jerk.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Cody exclaimed stepping in between the two. Ken held back Yolei while Davis held TK back.

Davis tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, we're both having really bad days." He picked up Veemon's egg and Poyomon to show them. "Our Digimon were transformed back into eggs..."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the ONLY thing that happened," TK added

"Explain," Ken said.

"Yeah, and it better be good, Kari wouldn't have had to strain herself if you had gotten here earlier," Yolei said pointing at Davis.

Davis showed immediate concern, "But she's sick, why did she come here? She could've gotten sicker or worse..."

"Yes well, if she hadn't showed up, we would've all been defeated. WaruMonzaemon was incredibly strong," Hawkmon said matter-of-factly.

"So it'll be your fault if she gets worse!" Yolei continued angrily.

Cody started waving his arms trying to get them to stop arguing, "Yolei! Guys! We've gotta cool down! We're all friends here."

Davis looked really hurt, probably worrying about Kari. So TK began explaining what had happened. "Well, I was playing basketball with some friends when Veemon interrupted our game..."

"Why was Veemon with you and not Davis?" Ken asked.

"I AM Davis," TK said angrily.

Ken, Cody, and Yolei, as well as their Digimon stared at TK in shock.

"Davis," Davis said, "I don't think they quite figured that out yet."

"Yeah well... Oh."

Davis continued the story, "While he was playing basketball, I was in the cafeteria finishing my meal. That was when I got the message. On the way to the computer lab, I met up with Davis and we were both about to use the Digiport when lightning struck near the school. Instead of taking a hint, we went in anyway."

TK picked up the narrative, "Yeah, so we got thrown way off course from where we wanted to go. Anyways, when we landed, I started feeling all these aches. It took me a couple minutes to figure out that me and TC over there switched bodies. What happened to our Digimon, I have no idea? We thought about going back through to see if it would change us back, but when we found the TV, it was all busted up."

Wormmon reached Ken's side and started pulling on his pant leg. Ken picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Ken, we better get back home or else your Mom will get worried again," Wormmon said.

Cody looked at his Digivice. It was nearly 5:00. Yolei still looked skeptical. "How can we be sure you're not making this up and pulling our leg? What if you guys are really Bakemon in disguise?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Geez Yolei, what's with all the questions? I know why you would doubt me, but why would you doubt TZ over here," he said motioning to Davis.

"Because YOU'RE TK and he's Davis, and I'm starting to NOT trust you," she said sounding even more impatient.

Cody stepped in between them again, "It doesn't matter, Wormmon is right. I need to get back to my teachers or else they're going to get really worried."

"Yeah, yeah," TK said shrugging Cody off, "whatever, but still... I don't think I want to go through that again. What if we like... I don't know, die or something."

"Well that'll be one less worry for us," Yolei smirked.

"She doesn't mean that, Davis," Ken began.

"Since when did YOU stick up for her, Kennny boy?" Davis asked tauntingly.

"That's none of your business!" Yolei retorted, standing by Ken. Ken just looked flustered.

"Ah'm beginnin' ta think that they really are telling the truth, Cody," Armadillomon said as he lazily pulled up next to Cody.

"You read my mind, Armadillomon," Hawkmon said, coming up on Cody's other side. "Perhaps we should do something about the developing hostile situation."

"Ah once read somethin' 'bout cattle prods, Ah reckon that'll do."

Cody looked at his Digimon sternly.

"What pray tell IS a cattle prod, Cody?" Hawkmon asked.

"Don't ask."

Davis, who had been watching in the background holding Poyomon, finally decided that enough was enough, "STOP IT, YOU TWO!" he yelled with enough force to startle everyone, even Poyomon who buried himself deeper into Davis' arms. "Nothing's gonna get done if all we do is argue. I personally want to get home, no matter where that may be."

"I have an idea," Ken offered.

Davis nodded to him, "Let's hear it."

"Well, let's say that this is the cause of all this was the lightning storm. It could be that a powerful surge hit you while you were still in transit from the Real World to the Digital World. This means that while you were still in the digital converters, that your data was switched around..."

"Of course!" Yolei said with a burst of excitement, "Izzy was telling us about how traveling through the gate isn't instantaneous, even though it feels like it, but stages!"

TK just looked blankly at Ken, then at Yolei.

"Simply said," Davis began, "while we were changed from our flesh and blood forms to digital forms, some of our data got switched around, right?"

Yolei gave Davis a thumbs up, "Perfecto!"

TK still looked a little lost.

"Don't worry, TK... erm, Davis, you don't really have to understand. But it is a miracle that you two survived."

TK shook off his blank look and changed it to his game face, "Okay, so all this info is good and all, but is it safe for us to go through the Digiport again?"

"I believe so," Ken said, "just so long as another surge doesn't hit. You may not be so lucky next time."

The group went back into the village where Elecmon and some of his babies were playing. When they all saw Davis, they got excited, then frowned, then went over to TK where they piled all around him, almost knocking him over. Everyone just laughed.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Elecmon asked jokingly.

"Sorry, Elecmon, but it is important that we use the gate in your village to go home," Cody explained with a respectful bow.

"No problem, guys. Just remember to visit your old pal Elecmon!"

After TK had finished prying off all the various little Digimon, trying to get away, he headed to where the TV where the others had gathered.

Davis looked at Poyomon, it was asleep with little sleep bubbles forming as it breathed in and out. He smiled remembering the last time he had to take care of his friend at the Fresh stage.

Ken tapped him on the shoulder, "I don't think it's safe to bring your Digimon with you through the portal." Then turned to TK, "The same goes for you Davis. You guys should leave your Digimon here for now."

The two nodded their heads then left to leave Poyomon and the Digiegg with Davis. Meanwhile, Ken had finished setting the destinations for the portals. By the time TK and Davis came back, Cody and Yolei were already gone.

"You guys could come with me to my house. It's not raining over there right now."

"Sure Ken," TK said with a tired nod, "I never thought I'd say this, but... I'm tired of this place, let's get out of here."

As they left, the other Digiegg hatched.

...........

After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Ichijouji, they hopped on a train heading to Odaiba. The two sat opposite of each other in the near empty car. Each one was lost in their own thoughts. TK was the first one to break the silence.

"This is the first time I've ever been without Veemon in a long time."

"Yeah, but I've survived four years without Patamon, I'm sure you could do the same."

"I guess."

The two were silent again. The train stopped and several passengers got out while others stepped in. As the doors closed, the train continued on its way.

"Hey Davis," Davis began, "now that we're home, maybe we should start calling ourselves... Y'know..."

"Yeah, I guess... Davis."

"Yep... TK"

"Feels weird, doesn't it."

"Yeah. By the way, anything I should know about Jun?"

"Just stay away from her. Even though she isn't all that smart, she could smell a lie a mile away." TK smiled an evil smirk. "You'll have to lie better than you ever had before."

"Heh, something I should probably get used to, huh?"

"If you want to survive, yes. What about at your house?"

"Well, I just live with my Mom, so just be respectful and I think you'll be fine. Something new for you too, huh Da... I mean TK"

"Hey, I can be respectful when I have to be."

"Whatever... BJ"

The two finally reached their stop. It was already late in the evening and the two made their way to the other's home.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animations, Bandai of America, and Disney. I am not one of them.

.

Foreign Windows  
Part 2

by: Gennai's Apprentice

.

"Davis" looked at the apartment's address. He had been to Davis' apartment several times before, but due to the unusual circumstances, Davis had been just a tad bit too nervous. The duration of the walk from the station to the apartments had been spent making up stories and excuses to explain away any un-Davis like actions. It wasn't something he was accustomed to doing, but according to his brother, what she lacked in brain power she made up in insight.

He stared at the door in front of him. Gathering his wits, he raised a fist to knock on the door. Right as he was about to make contact, the door suddenly opened...

"What are you doing, just standing out there like an idiot?"

Davis stuttered a bit, then hardened his face like he thought the real Davis would. "I don't know, Geez! Don't you have better things to do than pester me?"

Jun smiled, "For a second, I thought you weren't my brother."

Davis managed a small smile as well, "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Jun went back to the couch, watching the TV. Davis, on the other hand, went straight for the fridge. There were some leftovers from what he guessed was dinner. How long ago that dinner was was anyone's guess.

"Oh Davis," Jun called from the couch, "your teacher called and said that you left without ever going back to class. Did you go to the Digiworld again?"

He thought of explaining what happened, but then decided that wouldn't be very Davis like so he came up with the next best thing, "Why're you asking me? It's none of your business."

"Fine, then I'll just tell Dad that you ditched class today."

He froze. He hadn't talked much to Davis' dad back when he was TK, but he knew that Davis respected his parents far more than he respected his sister.

"Fine, what do you want from me, Jun?"

"Nothing, just get me some snacks, do my laundry for the next week, and oh... clean my room tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Do you want more things to do, Davis?"

"No, I'm fine."

Hopefully he'd be back in his body before he had to go through Jun's dirty clothes...

..........

TK digged into his pockets a little and found a set of keys. He turned the key slowly, unlocking the door. He then quietly opened the door, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with his "Mom" too much. Unfortunately, Ms. Takaishi was one smart cookie. Of course, she was a news reporter.

"Young man, why did you ditch school today?" she asked, glaring daggers into him.

TK stopped in his tracks and looked into her eyes. His first instinct was to make up a story like he normally did. First rule when in trouble... "Deny, deny, deny..." But this time, deep inside, something told him to step up and tell the truth.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takai... I mean Mom. There was some trouble in the Digiworld, and I had to go."

"Well, you could've at least told your teachers."

"Sorry, Mrs... erm, Mom."

Nancy Takaishi took a long hard look at her son. He stood there with his hands behind his back, twiddling his fingers nervously. It was so hard to stay mad at him for too long, besides, she trusted her son. If he said there was trouble, and he had to leave without telling anyone, she was sure that he had his reasons. She smiled at TK and the young boy relaxed considerably. She gave him a big hug.

"It's alright, just make sure you tell someone next time." She got up and pulled some food out of the microwave. "Here's some dinner, I've got to finish my article on the importance of gym socks. Apparently there was a lot of positive feedback on my article "The Importance of Toilet Paper." TK gave a short chuckle. He remembered when his Dad was explaining to Jun the very same thing, using her newspaper column as evidence.

After she left, TK sat down and began eating. Life wasn't so bad here after all. No crazed sister was probably the best part, but he had his own reservations against Matt. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I still can. Next thing I know, TK's probably been tricked into doing Jun's laundry...

...........

Davis was standing next to his custom made Noodle Cart selling his patented Noodle Bowls so fast it was making his head spin. "Hey Davis, hurry it up, we're getting hungry!" a man yelled. It was none other than Tai himself, dressed in a sharp three-piece suit. Next to him, Veemon was just as busy, shifting pots and pans over the fires, doing the best he could. Then, out of nowhere, the crowd parted for a young woman dressed in a pink shirt and pants. She smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Davis stood there, his mouth hanging.

Then she turned around to another young man dressed in a light green shirt and khakis, "TK," she said, "TK..."

Davis immediately face-faulted into the cart. The world spun away as darkness overcame his vision.

Then he opened his eyes to see TK's Mom standing over him.

"Finally, you're awake, TK"

Davis was about to correct her and tell her that she was NOT TK, but Davis, then his brain caught up, reminding him that on the outside, he WAS TK.

"Are you alright, TK?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright."

"You almost never sleep this late into the day."

Davis was thinking of a reply, but his "Mom" didn't seem like she was waiting for one.

"By the way, where's Patamon?" she continued, "I was going to interview him today, remember?"

"Uh, um... He's still in the Digiworld. He... had some things to take care of. Yeah, that's it, he had some things to take care of."

"Hmm, I see, I'll have to reschedule that then." She looked thoughtful for a second, trying to remember something. Davis hoped that she didn't have anymore questions, because he wasn't sure he could keep answering them. Finally, his "Mom" brightened up, remembering whatever she was trying to remember.

"Kari called, said she wanted to see you," she said with a smile. "Something about not having some time alone with you lately..." With that, she left the room leaving him to get ready for the day's events.

"Hey Veemon, didjya hear that? Kari wants to spend some 'alone time' with me!" TK frowned at the silence, finally remembering the rest of yesterday's events. He had never really spent long periods of time without his little blue buddy, but when he did, he knew that Veemon was always a short e-mail away. That wasn't the case this time. Veemon was probably still a Digiegg, and until he hatched, TK found himself strangely lonely.

TK got out of bed and looked in the mirror. His blonde hair was a little scraggly, sticking up all over the place. But it wasn't the hair he was looking at, but at the young man he now was. He frowned. A lot of people called him slow, he called it taking his time, but when he looked in the mirror, he realized that going to see Kari wasn't all it was cut out to be. She wanted to see TK, and he wasn't TK. He was Davis. Well, maybe he'll finally know whether she and TK are just friends or more than that.

He moved over to the closet and looked through the clothes. He pulled out a red t-shirt and some blue jeans. Might as well look good in his new body.

...........

Davis blinked his eyes several times. It less than a second, he realized that the room he wasn't in, wasn't his room. He shot up into a sitting position on his bed, "Patamon?" he asked hopefully. No one answered. It wasn't a dream. He, TK, is stuck in Davis' body, Patamon is a little baby Digimon, and he's stuck with doing Jun's dirty laundry and who knows what else she was going to blackmail him with. He felt like screaming. He had never been so frustrated in his life in such a short amount of time.

"Deep breaths, TK. Deep breaths..."

His door opened, allowing more light into his room, causing him to squint a little. Jun appeared in the doorway, "Hey, Mom wants me to tell you to clean your room, and after your done with that, you can clean my room too." She closed the door with a wide devilish grin on her face. Davis scowled, but said nothing. The room really was a mess. He thought back to when VenomMyotismon had rampaged through the city and saw the resemblance between the battered residential district and the floor of his room. He immediately set to work.

Ten minutes later, Davis walked out of the room, fully awake. Part of it due to the energy exerted and the other part due to Davis' lucky gym socks that he never really washed...

"Davis, did you finish cleaning your room?" his "Mom" asked him while stirring a pot on the stove.

"Yes, Mrs. Moto... Erm, I mean Mom."

"How come I have a feeling that you just threw everything into your closet?"

She was sort of right, but he had arranged it as best as he could. In reality, Davis just had too much stuff to really organize in an orderly manner like his real Mom had taught him to. Mrs. Motomiya just sighed and shook her head, "Well come on, let's have some breakfast."

The three of them sat at the table, but one chair was empty.

"Where's Dad?" Jun asked.

"He's got overtime, honey," Mrs. Motomiya replied.

They soon got to eating. It wasn't his Mom's cooking, but it was just as good. Jun was the first one to start a conversation. She went blabbing on and on all the cute guys she met and how one of them had actually asked out on a date for tonight. Mrs. Motomiya just kept nodding her head as her daughter talked, but it didn't seem like she was paying any attention though. As soon as Jun stopped, his "Mom" immediately started a new conversation with him so that would hopefully not start talking again.

"So, Davis, how was school yesterday?"

"Um, it went alright," he replied rather nervously. To be frank, he didn't really remember much of what happened yesterday except that one moment he was TK and the next he was Davis. That and a couple other things like the fact that Patamon was now Poyomon and that Kari is probably feeling worse because he and Davis didn't show up fast enough... In his mind he decided that he was going to the Kamiya's to apologize to Kari and explain what happened the other day. He also thought of cooking up a chicken soup recipe his brother taught him. Kari tried it once and said she loved it, maybe some will help cheer her up.

"Davis," his mother asked looking concerned, "is there something wrong? You normally talk just as much as your sister."

"No, nothing's wrong, Mom. I'm just feeling a weird today, I'm sure it will pass soon."

"Alright, whatever you say."

No one said anything for the rest of the meal. "Jun, could you wash the dishes?" Mrs. Motomiya asked her daughter after they finished.

"Well... I'm sure Davis would just love to wash dishes for us. Wouldn't you Davis?"

Davis looked at "his" sister, but instead of the usual growl, scowl, and/or witty comment that she was used to, he just slumped a little lower and looked resigned to his fate. "Sure," he said simply.

Jun would've glowered at the quick victory, but there was something wrong with her brother that she couldn't place her finger on. "What happened, you got dumped by a girl?"

Davis looked at his sister and smiled. "Heh, at least I had someone..."

Jun scowled in return and continued eating.

Mrs. Motomiya helped him clear the table. When all the dishes were in the sink, she turned to Davis, "I'm going to go shopping for a while. Make sure the house is clean before you go out, alright Davis."

"Yes, Mom," he replied and got to washing. After his Mom had left and he had finished washing and putting away the dishes, he pulled out a pot and put it on the stove. He then went to the fridge to see what ingredients he had. Fortunately enough, everything he needed was there. He took some out, just enough to make a soup for two, Kari and Gatomon. While the water boiled, he went to cleaning the house up.

Jun stepped out of the her room, dressed to go somewhere. "Hey, short stuff, I'm going out." Jun looked over and saw that the stove was on and that he was pulling out the vacuum cleaner, "And make sure you don't burn the house down."

"Sure, I'll see you later then."

Jun did a double-take. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn that he was trying to get rid of her. She shrugged her shoulders and left.

A couple hours later, he had finished cleaning and was just finishing up the soup. He raised the ladle to his lips and took a sip.

"Ahhh, just like Matt taught me. Probably even better," Davis said smiling at his accomplishment. He put the soup into a container, put some clothes on and left the apartment.

...........

He had never been so nervous in his life. He raised his hand to ring the door bell, then put it back down. He brought his hand into view and could see it shaking. Even the other hand which held the bouquet of flowers he had gotten from Sora's shop only fifteen minutes ago was shaking.

Only four or five times before had he been to the Kamiya's apartment, and every time it was for important Digidestined business. Now he was here because Kari wanted to see him. But not just him... She wanted to see TK, and now HE was in TK's shoes. And now, if he played his cards right, he would know whether Kari LIKED TK, or if he really does have a chance with her. Either way, he might be able to get a kiss. Maybe...

TK finally raised his shaking hand and pushed the doorbell button. He heard some shuffling of feet, then the door opened. He looked inside, but saw that nobody opened the door.

"Hey buddy, down here," Gatomon said, slightly irritated.

TK, startled by Gatomon, jumped a couple inches off the ground. Gatomon was going to say something when she heard Kari from her room, "Gatomon? Is TK here yet?"

TK looked down to Gatomon who still wore a grimace on her furry face. "After she's done talking to you, I've got a couple things to say to you as well, Mister."

"Uh, sure Gatomon," TK said, putting up a forced smile but inside anxious to get out of Gatomon's way. He tiptoed lightly around the kitty Digimon, who watched him intently, and nearly sprinted into Kari's room.

"Hey TK, how're you doing?" Kari asked from the bottom bunk. The room was actually Tai's too, but he was out meeting with some important government officials along with Izzy somewhere in another country. Of course, he wasn't important enough to bring along, but he got over that quickly.

"Er, Hi Kari?"

"What's wrong with you, TK?" she asked right before she fired off a couple more coughs.

TK tugged at his collar, "Um, so how are you doing?"

"What does it look like to you?" she said in a playfully sarcastic voice. She sat up in her bed and saw the flowers that TK was holding. "Are those for me?"

TK began blushing a bright red. He walked over to her bed and gave her the bouquet. She brought up to her nose and smelled them. "Oh TK, they smell wonderful, thank you very much."

"Errm... It's no problem?"

"Come closer, I want to whisper something in your ear," Kari said with a wistful smile on her lips. If TK could blush any harder, he would've been a tomato. He leaned in closer and closer. Quickly, Kari gave him a little peck on the cheek... Then coughed twice into his ear before she turned away.

TK immediately recoiled, falling on his rump onto the carpeted floor. He immediately began wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Oh TK, I'm so sorry! It just, I don't know, it just came out right when I was about to kiss you! It was an accident, really!"

TK looked over to Kari with a lopsided smile. Now it was Kari's turn to blush brightly. "I'll just clean up in the bathroom. I'll be back," TK said quickly as he left the room. He always wanted a wet kiss from Kari, but this was ridiculous. He was still wiping off the remaining spray on his cheek when he saw Gatomon, sitting perfectly still staring at him menacingly. "Your time is up. Outside on the balcony, Mister."

"Bu- Bu- But, I gotta..."

"Cat's Eye Hypnosis!" Gatomon said, using her hypnosis attack to freeze TK. He never really knew how strong Gatomon was until she effortlessly knocked him down and dragged him out onto the balcony. Fortunately, the hypnosis also numbed his nerve endings as he was dragged across the carpet and over the sliding glass track. She then propped him to lean on the balcony. It was then when he finally regained feeling.

"Wh- What did I do?!"

"You have a lot of nerve, TK!" Gatomon nearly yelled at the boy, "Back at Primary Village you left your friends out to dry! If you had just gotten there sooner, Kari wouldn't be sicker than she already is! You're lucky she's the caring person that she is, because if that were me, I would NEVER... Where's Patamon? I should be giving him this lecture too.

"Uhh..." TK stammered. Think Davis, think! he thought, I gotta get this crazy cat out of here before she rips me apart! I know!

"Actually, he's at the park... at your favorite spot... with some catnip..." TK began to sweat hard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was our idea to umm... To make it up to you! Yeah, that's it, to make it up to you, and now I'm going to make it up to Kari."

"And how do you plan to do that, Casanova?"

"Erm... Sing her a song?"

"Just don't do anything you'll regret, okay lover boy?"

"Uh, sure."

TK stayed where he was until Gatomon had trotted out of the apartment. Of course, it was a lucky guess on the favorite spot of Gatomon and Patamon. It must be a really lucky day for him. Too bad for Veemon, though. It looked like Gatomon and Patamon were closer than he thought. But for some reason, deep inside, he already knew that about those two... And yet he didn't.

TK shrugged his shoulders and headed to the bathroom, cleaning any spittle out of his ear. He was about to enter the room again when he paused. This was it. He was going to ask her if she LIKE liked TK, or if they were just really good friends. If it was the former, then he could get on with his life, maybe. If it was the latter, then... Who knows?

..........

Davis was standing on the first floor of the Kamiya's apartment building. Hopefully he wasn't intruding on anything Kari was doing. He looked over to the stairwell, wondering if he should just climb the steps since the elevator was taking too long for him. Suddenly the door opened, and out shot Gatomon, flying through the apartment's revolving door. A minute later, he saw Mrs. Kamiya, slightly shaken up, apparently by Gatomon racing by. He immediately put down his soup and went to help Kari's mom.

"Davis! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came by to check on Kari and see how she's doing." He turned around to check on the elevator, someone had just stepped in and the doors were closing behind them. Davis' shoulders sagged noticeably.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, "Well thank you for helping me. Come on and I'll make some lunch for you."

"It's alright, I just ate Mrs. Kamiya. I also brought some soup I made for Kari and Gatomon," he said picking up the container and adjusting the grocery bag into a comfortable position.

Mrs. Kamiya pushed the up button and as soon as she did, the elevator doors opened for her. Davis sweatdropped.

"Well, that's very kind of you," she said as the two of them stepped inside, "but TK's here as well. He might be hungry too."

Davis' mouth fell at the revelation. "TK's here?"

..........

He opened the door to find Kari asleep. "No wonder she didn't hear all of Gatomon's yelling," Davis muttered to himself. He kneeled at her bedside and thought of waking her up, but decided against it. Instead, he saw the sleeping beauty. Maybe, just maybe he could just give her a kiss on the cheek. No one would ever know, right? he thought to himself. Nearer and nearer his lips approached their destination. He was so focused that he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't even here the bedroom door open. It wasn't until his lips were already brushing her cheek when he heard his name... His real name, called out be his real voice.

"DAVIS?!"

Kari's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, causing her lips to connect with his lips.

Damn, was all the TK imposter could think of.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
